vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Stefan Salvatore
Stefan Salvatore ist ein 169 Jahre alter Vampir und der letzte noch überlebende Salvatore-Doppelgänger. Er ist einer der Hauptcharaktere und männlicher Protagonist von The Vampire Diaries. Stefan wurde in Mystic Falls, Virginia geboren. Er ist der jüngste Sohn von Giuseppe Salvatore und Lillian Salvatore. Er hat einen älteren Bruder, Damon, der auch ein Vampir wurde, er hatte auch einen Halb-Bruder und ist der Nachfahre von Silas. 1863 war seine erste Liebe Valerie Tulle, die auch von ihm schwanger wurde, doch ihr Glück wurde zerstört. Stefan hatte eine komplizierte Beziehung zu Damon seit 1864, als sich beide in Katherine Pierce verliebten und Vampire wurden. In den 1920er hatte Stefan eine brüderliche Freundschaft mit Klaus und eine romantische Affäre mit Rebekah Mikaelson. Seine beste Freundin war Lexi, bis Damon sie in der 1. Staffel tötet. Nach vielen Jahren kehrte Stefan nach Mystic Falls zurück, um seinen Neffen Zach zu besuchen. Er beobachtete auf der Wickery Bridge, wie Elena und ihre Eltern mit dem Auto in den Fluss stürzten und rettete Elena. Da sie wie Katherine aussieht, forschte er in ihrer Vergangenheit und erfuhr, dass Elena adoptiert war. Er schrieb sich in die Mystic Falls High School ein und begann eine Beziehung zu Elena, die in der 4. Staffel endete, nachdem Elena ein Vampir wurde. In der fünften Staffel in der Folge Gelobtes Land wurde Stefan von Julian getötet, obwohl er nur versucht hatte, Caroline zu beschützen. Er lebte aber wieder in Das große Nichts, dank Damon, der opferte sich für Stefan, und das quälte Stefan sehr, doch auch Damon kehrte wieder zurück. In der 6. Staffel entwickelt Stefan romantische Gefühle zu Caroline, mit der er in der 7. Staffel zusammen kommt. Durch die Serie wird klar, dass Stefan immer ein langes, menschliches Leben wollte. In der 7. Staffel erfährt man auch, dass er gerne Kinder gehabt hätte. Stefan ist ein Mitglied der Salvatore-Familie. ' Früheres Leben 1847 Stefan ist am 5. November 1847 als Sohn von Giuseppe Salvatore und Lillian Salvatore in Mystic Falls geboren worden. Er hat einen älteren Bruder, Damon Salvatore , der damals sein bester Freund war bis beide sich in Katherine Pierce verliebten und diese beide in Vampire verwandelte. Darauf schwor Damon Stefan die Ewigkeit zur Hölle zu machen. 1863 Lilian Salvatore bittet Valerie Tulle gemeinsam mit Julian nach ihrem Sohn, Stefan Salvatore, zu sehen, bevor sie nach Europa reisen. Doch Valerie verliebt sich in Stefan und sie verbringen eine Nacht miteinander, bis Julian auftaucht und sie trennt. Valerie verspricht Stefan, dass sie zurück kommen wird. In New York City stellt sie fest, dass sie schwanger ist und will nach Mystic Falls zurück, doch Julian erwischt sie bei der Flucht. Er prügelt sie halb tot, wobei sie das Kind verliert. Lily, die Valerie mit ihrem Blut rettet, erzählt er, sie wäre überfallen worden. Aus lauter Verzweiflung begeht Valerie noch am selben Abend Selbstmord, indem sie sich in der Badewanne ertränkt, doch erwacht wieder und wird so durch Zufall die erste Häretikerin. 1864 & 1865 thumb|left|Stefan und Damon 1864 Nachdem Katherine Stefan gezeigt hatte was sie ist, hatte er Angst bekommen, aber Katherine bezirzte, ihn seine Angst zu vergessen und dieser schwor ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren. Das gleiche geschah mit Damon. Dann aber versuchte er mit seinem Vater zu reden, weil dieser eine Schlacht gegen die Vampire führen wollte und erklärte ihm, dass vielleicht nicht alle Vampire böse seien, wie man sagte. Guiseppe schöpfte Misstrauen und mischte seinem Sohn Eisenkraut in sein Getränk, welches dazu führte, dass Katherine zusammenbrach, als sie ihn später biss. Damon war vollkommen am Boden zerstört und wütend auf Stefan, weil dieser versprochen hatte, ihrem Vater nichts zu erzählen. Doch es änderte sich alles.. Seines Bruders wegen, half er Damon Katherine zu befreien, doch noch währenddessen wurden sie erschossen und starben. Als er am nächsten Tag aufwachte, erzählte Emily Bennett ihm das er sich in der Verwandlung befände, weil Katherine ihn seit Wochen dazu bezirzt hatte ihr Blut zu trinken und damit, falls er starb, als Vampir zurückkehren würde. Auch Damon hatte ihr Blut getrunken, allerdings freiwillig. thumb|Giuseppe stirbt Er wollte seinem Vater noch Lebewohl sagen, weil er beschlossen hatte kein Blut zu trinken und damit endgültig zu sterben. Als Giuseppe ihm sagt, dass er erschossen wurde, fragt Stefan, ob er dort war. Sein Vater sagt ihm eiskalt ins Gesicht, dass er derjenige war, der sie erschossen hat und dass er froh sei, dass ihre Mutter dass allles nicht erleben müsste. Dann versucht er erneut Stefan zu töten, dieser aber ersticht ihn unbeabsichtigt. Sofort versucht Stefan zu helfen, kann aber dem Geruch des Blutes nicht widerstehen und trinkt das Blut seines Vaters. Seine Verwandlung ist somit abgeschlossen. Stefan kehrt mit einer jungen Frau zu Damon zurück, welchen er überredet ihr Blut zu trinken. Nachdem die Verwandlung vollendet war, schwört er Stefan, das es für ihn eine Ewigkeit der Qual werden würde, später stellte sich heraus das Damon ihn so sehr hasst, weil Katherine auch Stefan verwandelt hatte. Stefan begann wenige Zeit nach seiner Verwandlung die Gründermitglieder zu töten, für das, was sie Katherine angetan hatten. Unter ihnen war auch Jonathan Gilbert , welcher aber wegen des Gilbert-Ringes zurück kam. Unkontrolliert trank er Blut und manipulierte auch Frauen dazu mit ihm zu kommen, um von ihnen zu trinken und sie zu töten. Damon versuchte ihm zu helfen, scheiterte aber. thumb|Lexi hilft Stefan Eines Nachts ernährte Stefan sich von Sterbenden aus dem Krieg, die in einem Lager versorgt wurden. Dann erregte eine Frau seine Aufmerksamkeit, verfolgte sie und versuchte sie anzugreifen, aber sie überwältigte ihn mit Leichtigkeit. Sie war ein Vampir und ihr Name war Alexia Branson. Er nahm sie mit zu sich nach Hause, wo sie dann die toten jungen Frauen, von denen er sich ernährt hatte, sah und sie feststellte das er nur die schlechten Seiten eines Vampires kannte. Sie brachte ihm bei, wieder zu fühlen, zeigte ihm die andere Seite, ein Vampir zu sein und sie wurden beste Freunde. 1912-1917 thumb|left1912 kehrte er zur Beerdigung eines Verwandten nach Mystic Falls zurück. Damon zeigt ihm von Sage ermuntert erneut die bösen Seiten eines Vampirs. So schaffte es Stefan nicht zu der Zeit sauber zu bleiben, denn laut Klaus hat er 1917 ein ganzes Migranten-Dorf nieder gemetzelt. Er wurde von ein paar Vampiren der "Ripper von Monterrey" genannt, weil er seine Opfer voller unkontrollierter Blutlust auseinander riss. 1922 thumb|225px|Stefan und Rebekah 1922 reiste er nach Chicago wo er dann auch Klaus und Rebekah traf. Klaus und Stefan wurden Freunde und für Klaus war Stefan sogar zu einer Art Bruder geworden. Stefan und Rebekah entwickelten Gefühle füreinander, konnten aber nicht lange zusammen sein, denn als ein Angriff auf die beiden geführt worden war flüchteten Klaus und Rebekah. Klaus manipulierte Stefan sodass er sich nicht an die beiden erinnern konnte bis er es ihm sagte. 1935 Um 1935 fand Lexi ihn wieder in seiner Ripper-Verfassung und brachte ihn wieder von Menschenblut runter. Stefan brauchte ca. 30 Jahre um komplett von seiner Abhängigkeit befreit zu sein. Lexi war dabei, als er nackt in den Trevibrunnen (Rom) sprang und sich auf der Fackel der Freiheitsstatue betrunken hat. Außerdem ist "Wanted dead or alive" von Bon Jovi ein gemeinsames Lied der beiden. Stefan und Lexi hatten ein "irres Wochenende" mit Bon Jovi, manipulierten ihn aber um dieses zu vergessen. 1942 1942 war Stefan mit Lexi in New Orleans, wo er auch Damon traf. 1953 1953 hatte er seinen früheren Onkel, Joseph Salvatore besucht, der starb. Staffel Eins In Staffel Eins kehrt Stefan als Schüler zurück an die Mystic Falls High School. Er will Elena näher kennen lernen, da sie Katherine zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht. In der Pilot-Folge begegnen sie sich das erste Mal, als Elena nach einem Gespräch mit Jeremy vor der Jungen Toilette mit Stefan zusammen stößt.thumb|left|Stefan und Elena treffen sich auf dem Friedhof. Stefan ist in Mystic Falls/Virginia, geboren und ist gerade wieder zurück gezogen. Während seines Aufenthaltes wohnt er bei seinem "Onkel" 'Zach, (welcher eigentlich ein entfernter Neffe ist) in der alten Salvatore Pension. (Er wurde auf dem Salvatore Anwesen geboren.) Nach der Begegnung in der Schule und Blickkontakt während des Unterrichts, treffen Elena und Stefan auf dem Mystic Falls Friedhof aufeinander, wo Elena das Grab ihrer Eltern besuchte und in ihrem Tagebuch schrieb und Stefan ebenfalls das Grab Verwandter besuchte. Als Stefan auf Elenas Verletzung, die sie sich vorher zugezogen hatte, anspricht, wird er das erste Mal wieder mit dem Blutdurst nach Menschen Blut konfrontiert. Weiter besucht er mit Elena den Grill und lernt Bonnie und Matt kennen. Er trägt einen verzauberten Lapislazuli-Ring, der es ihm ermöglicht bei Tageslicht herumzulaufen. Laut Caroline Forbes, die ihn während des Unterrichts ausfragte, ist seine Lieblingsfarbe Blau. Nach Carolines offensichtlichem Interesse, sagt er ihr aber, dass niemals etwas zwischen ihnen passieren würde. Stefan trinkt nur Tierblut, anders als sein Bruder Damon, der sich von menschlichem Blut ernährt. Genauso wie seine beste Freundin Lexi, die 234 Jahre älter ist als er. Allerdings trinkt Lexi gespendetes Blut aus Blutbeuteln. Lexi besuchte ihn an jedem Geburtstag (162 Kerzen). An diesem Tag erlaubt er sich nicht immer so nachdenklich zu sein und mit Lexi Spaß zu haben. Als Lexi von Damon getötet wird, denkt er sogar darüber nach seinen Bruder zu töten. thumb|left|Stefan schenkt Elena eine Kette mit Eisenkraut Seine Beziehung zu Elena wird immer intensiver. Er rettete sie bei dem Autounfall auf der Wickery Bridge, kam aber zu spät um auch ihre Adoptiveltern zu retten. In "Die Nacht des Kometen" küssen sie sich das erste Mal vor dem Salvatore Anwesen. Um sie vor Manipulation durch andere Vampire, unter anderem auch durch Damon, zu schützen, schenkt er ihr eine Kette mit Eisenkraut. Erst als ein älterer Mann glaubt Stefan von früher zu kennen, wird Elena misstrauisch und findet schließlich heraus, dass Stefan und Damon Vampire sind. Nach einigen Tagen ohne Kontakt, versucht Stefan Elena von sich fernzuhalten, in der Meinung sie damit zu schützen. Doch Elena möchte mit Stefan zusammen sein. Staffel Zwei Katherine ist zurück und behauptet für ihn zurück gekommen zu sein, aber das glaubt Stefan nicht und hält zu Elena, was Katherine manchmal auf die Palme bringt. Das Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder Damon wird besser und am Ende der Staffel opfert er sein Leben für seinen Bruder, indem er sich Klaus ausliefert und seinem Drang nach Blut nachgibt. Ob er dabei Elena verliert? Maskenball: thumb|left Damon und Caroline sitzen in der Bibliothek der Salvatore Pension und Damon reicht ihr ein Glas mit Blut, sie ist ganz zitterig. Dann kommt Stefan zu ihnen und Damon fordert sie auf das zu erzählen, was passiert war. Caroline fängt an davon zu erzählen, wie sie Katherine getroffen hatte. Sie fängt ganz von vorne an, mit dem "Teeniedrama", wie es Damon bezeichnet hatte. Sie ist zum Mystic Grill gegangen um Matt ein bissche zu nerven. Sie war dort und Matt hatte sie gefragt, ob sie einen Tisch haben will, Caroline sucht eine Ausrede und sagt, dass sie nur auf die Toilette wollte. Sie musste dann natürlich auch so tun, als würde sie auf die Toilette gehen. Dann taucht Katherine auf und thumbgibt sich als Elena aus, und auch Caroline tut so als würde sie denken sie ist Elena. Als sie jedoch flüchten will kann Katherine sie aufhalten. Katherine fragt sie, wieso ihr das aufgefallen war. Caroline meint, dass sie weiß, dass Elena zu Hause ist. Katherine trägt Caroline auf den anderen eine Botschaft zu übermitteln: Sie will den Mondstein, heute auf den Maskenball. Stefan und Damon überlegen, was sie machen sollen. Damon sagt, dass er sie auf den Maskenball umbringen wird, doch Stefan sagt, dass er das nicht machen wird, weil er das selbst machen wird. thumb|leftBonnie kommt zur Salvatore Pension mit den Grimuar, wo sie schon Caroline, Stefan, Alaric und Damon erwarten. Jeremy sagt ihr "wir werden Katherine töten." Bonnie scheint immer noch verwirrt zu sein und Stefan sagt, dass er ihr es erklären wird und dann sagt er auch nur: "wir werden Katherine töten.". Dann gehen sie zu den anderen. Alaric zeigt den andern gerade ein paar Waffen, alle sind mit Holzpfeilern ausgestattet, sie sind speziell für einen Kampf gegen Vampire gemacht worden. thumbStefan und Bonnie gehen in der Salvatore Pension längs und Bonnie sagt ihm, dass sie weiß, dass er Elena liebt, aber, dass das zu riskant ist. Stefan sagt, dass Katherine mit Jenna zu weit gegangen war und, dass sie den Vorteil nutzen können, dass Katherine ihn kennt und denkt, dass er es niemals riskieren würde, dass jemand verlezt wird. Sie haben also einen Vorteil. Bonnie stimmt dann zu zu helfen und sagt, dass sie einen Zaber kennt, der vielleicht helfen könnte sie in die Falle zu locken und Stefan stimmt zu und sagt, das sie sie isolieren müssen. thumb|leftAlaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Damon und Stefan sind alle zusammen in der Einganshalle der Salvatore Pension. Alaric fragt, ob sie ihn wirklich nicht dabei haben wollen und Stefan meint, dass er auf Elena aufpassen sollte. Stefan fragt dann in die Runde, ob jemand aussteigen will, er versteht es. Damon stimmt zu und sagt, dass es nicht schief gehen darf, weil jemand kalte Füße bekommt und sagt dann: "Caroline". Caroline, sagt, das sie keine kalten Füße bekommt. Katherine hatte sie getötet., "fair ist fair". Sie meint, solange kein Wehrwolf rumläuft. Damon meint, dass er sich um Mason gekümmert hat und solange Tyler niemanden umbringt ist alles okay. Stefan fragt dann noch Bonnie, ob sie mitmacht. Bonnie stimmt zu, solange niemand verlezt wird (außer Katherine natürlich). Katerina: thumb|200px|left Elena kommt zu der Salvatore Pension und Damon macht die Tür auf. Sie sagt, dass Stefan sie angerufen hat und, dass er etwas von ihr will. Damon lässt sie rein und als Elena auf dem Flur sieht zeigt Stefan ihr Rose, wovon Elena nicht gerade begeistert ist. Im Wohnzimmer fängt Rose dann an von Klaus zu erzählen, sie sagt, dass sie sich sicher ist, dass er existerit. Damon sagt, dass er einer der Urväter ist, und Stefan meint, er ist eine Legende. Elena ist ein bisschen schockiert, da sie damit sagen, dasss der älteste Vampir hinter ihr her ist. Stefan und Damon versuchen sie zu beruhigen, doch Rose ist eher Pessimistisch eingestellt und sagt, dass sie Angst vor ihm haben müssen. Dann steht Elena auf und will zur Schule gehen, als Stefan sagt, dass er mitkommt, sagt sie, dass sie den Weg kennt. Damon füstert zu Rose, dass sie den Kopf in den Sand steckt und Stefan meint daraufhin zu Damon, "Halt die Klappe." 200px|thumb Caroline fängt auf dem Schulhof Stefan ab, der gerade zu Elena gehen will, weil Caroline gesagt hatte, dass es ihr nicht gut geht. Caroline sagt, dass Elena eine Schwänzerin ist, doch Stefan macht sich sorgen um sie. Caroline macht andeutungen, dass etwas passiert ist, doch macht andeutungen zu gehen. Stefan spricht sie darauf an und sie sagt, dass sie Tyler gesagt hat, dass sie ein Vampir ist. Davon ist Stefan nicht gerade begeistert. 200px|thumb|left Caroline hat Stefan mit in den Mytic Gril geschleppt und isst dort einen Salat, weil wenn sie nicht isst bekommt sie den "Unschuldige-Leute-umbringen-Trieb", den Tyler auch hat. Stefan fragt sie, was sie ihm noch alles erzählt hat, doch Caroline sagt, dass sie die Fragerei ziemlich abgewehrt hatte. Stefan ist sauer auf Caroline, weil, wenn Damon es erfährt er sie umbringt. Doch Stefan verichert ihr, dass er es nicht Damon erzählen wird. Caroline sagt, dass er ein echt guter Freund ist und, dass er immer auf sie aufpasst. Stefan sagt, dass er es ihr aber nicht gerade leicht macht. Als Caroline fragt, wieso er es dann macht sagt er, dass sie ihn an Lexi erinnert. Doch als Caroline fragt, ob er ihr nicht mehr von ihr erzählen kann sagt er, dass er losmuss. Doch Caroline hält ihn auf und fragt ihn, was sie jetzt bezüglich Tyler machen, da sie nicht will, dass Damon ihn umbringt und auch bald Vollmond ist. thumb|200px Stefan und Caroline sind immer noch im Mystic Grill, jetzt hatt Caroline einen Kuchen. Stefan sagt, dass er jetzt los muss, doch Caroline will ihn wieder aufhalten. Stefan hat schon bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, doch Caroline will es ihm nicht sagen. Er denkt als erstes, dass sie mit Damon zusammen ist, doch Caroline sagt, dass das quatsch ist. Stefan sagt, dass sie es sagen soll, weil sie doch Freunde sich, doch Caroline sagt, dass sie Freunde sind, doch sie auch Elenas Freundin ist und sie es ihm nicht sagen wird. Daraufhin steht Stefan auf und geht weg. thumb|left|200px Elena steht vor der Gruft und packt ihre Sachen zusammen, weil Katherine verschwunden ist. Stefan kommt und fragt sie, was sie dort macht. Elena antwortet nicht und denkt, dass Caroline sie verraten hatte, Stefan klärt sie auf und sagt, dass er es alleine herausgefunden hatte. Stefan sagt, dass Elena Katherine nicht glauben soll, weil sie eine Lügnerin ist. Elena zweifelt und sagt, dass sie vielleicht doch die Warheit gesagt hat. Stefan meint, dass sie sich zu viele Sorgen macht und, dass er sie beschüzt. Elena sagt, dass das das Problem ist. Weil er beim Versuch sterben wird. Katherine kommt wieder und sagt, dass sie den besten Teil noch garnicht erzählt hat. 200px|thumb Katherine sagt Elena, dass Klaus ihre ganze Familie getötet hatte, jeden den die geliebt hatte. Sie erzählt Elena, dass Klaus das auch bei ihr machen wird. Stefan sagt, dass sie nicht auf Katherine hören soll. Doch Katherine sagt, dass Stefan der ewige Beschützer ist, doch auch er einsehen muss, dass Elena verloren ist und, dass sie nichts machen können. Dann zeigt Katherine ihnen den Mondstein und sagt, dass das helfen könnte. Stefan sagt, dass er thumb|leftjetzt ihren Plan durchschaut hat, dass sie alles von A-Z geplant hatte und sich jetzt mit dem Mondstein die Freiheit erkaufen will. Katherine sagt, dass sie garnichts erfunden hat. Stefan beledigt Katherine dann als "psychophatische, herrschsüchtige Schlampe". Katherine sagt jedoch, dass Stefan falsch liegt, denn da kein Vampir in die Gruft gehen will sie die "sicherste psychpathen Schlampe in der Stadt" ist. Katherine geht weg und Stefan dreht sich zu Elena um, die sehr ängstlich guckt. 200px|thumb Elena und Stefan kommen bei Elenas Haus an. Elena will ins Haus gehen, doch Stefan sagt, dass sie mit ihm reden muss und weint dabei fast, doch sie will als erstes nicht, doch dann fängt sie doch weinend an zu reden. Sie sagt, 200px|thumb|leftdass sie die Warheit wissen wollte und die hat sie auch bekommen. Das all ihre Freunde, Caroline, Tyler und Bonnie wegen ihr in Gefahr sind. Sie weint weiter und sagt, dass sie jetzt niemand andern mehr die Schuld geben kann, nicht Stefan, weil er in die Stadt gekommen sind und sie sich beide ineinander verliebt haben. Es liegt nähmlich alles an ihr. Stefan und Elena umarmen sich dann und Stefan versucht sie zu beruhigen. Staffel Drei In Geburtstag suchen Stefan und Klaus einen Werwolf namens Ray Sutton sie versuchen es zuerst in einem haus inthumb|200px|Klaus findet Ray. Tennessee, dort treffen sie auf zwei mädchen, nachdem sie ihm gesagt haben wo Ray Sutton gerade ist sagt Klaus ihm er soll sie beide töten. Sie treffen Ray in seiner lieblings Bar, sie wollen von ihm wissen wo sein Rudel ist, da Werwölfe nicht Manipulierbar sind müssen sie ihn zwingen es ihnen zu sagen. Klaus will kurz zurück nach Mystic falls weil Damon eine spur von ihn aufgennomen hat Stefan bietet Klaus an das er geht um das zu regeln und Klaus gestattet, nachdem Stefan in Mystic falls angekommen war trifft er auf Andie Star, nachdem Damon dazu gekommen ist tötet er sie, als warnung (Manipulation). Nachdem Klaus ihn sein Blut gegeben hat tötet er ihn, sodass er ein Hybrid werden wird. In der 3. Staffel verbündet sich Stefan mit Klaus und wird zu einem Ripper, aber er hat immer noch starke Gefühle für Elena. Er schafft es sich von Klaus abzuwenden und wieder zu Elena zurückzukehren, die hat aber auch schon etwas mit Damon angefangen, der Kampf von 1864 scheint wieder von vorne anzufangen. Staffel Vier In Blutiges Erwachen wacht Elena auf - als Vampir in der Verwandlung. Stefan hat mit riesigen Schuldgefühlen zu thumb|270pxkämpfen, weil er Matt und nicht Elena gerettet hat und sie sich jetzt in einen Vampir verwandelt. Es hilft ihm auch nicht, als Damon ihn dann die ganze Zeit dafür anschwärzt. Er weiß was Elena jetzt durch macht und auch wenn Elena immer beteuert, dass es ihr gut geht, weiß er, dass es nicht stimmt. Elena ist oben, weil es dort dunkel ist doch sie kommt runter und sieht wie Stefan von Deputis und Pastor Young umzingelt ist. Stefan wird mit Rebekah gefangen genommen und bald kommt Elena dazu als Pastor Young merkt, dass sie garkein Mensch mehr thumb|leftist. Elena leidet und stirbt fast, weil sie noch kein Blut getrunken hat und Stefan weiß das und hat schlimme Schulgefühle. Er ruft immer wieder Deputies und verlangt, dass sie Elena rauslasen, doch das Resultat ist nur, dass Stefan mit Holzkugeln abgeschossen wird. Stefan sagt Elena, dass er sie Liebt und auch Elena sagt es ihm, und erzählt ihm, dass sie auf der Brücke war, weil sie sich für ihn entschieden hat. Als sie sagt, dass es scheiße ist, dass sie ihn nicht sehen kann sagt er, dass er lächelt. Rebekah sieht das natürlich auch und hilft Stefan einen Deputie umzubringen damit Elena sein Blut trinken kann. Sie schaffen es und Elena trinkt endlich Blut. Sie kommen alle frei. Später sitzt Stefan mit Elena auf dem Dach und er gibt ihr einen Tageslichtring, sie erzählt ihm, dass sie jetzt für immer mit ihm zusammen sein kann, wenn sie will. thumb|left|210pxIn Die Gedenkfeier wachen Stefan und Elena zusammen auf. Stefan führt Elena tiefer in den Wald, und sie sehen ein Reh das Gras frisst. Stefan sagt Elena sie soll die Augen schließen, so dass Stefan das Reh fangen kann, wovon sich Elena ernähren kann. Elena trinkt sich ohne das Reh zu töten. Obwohl Elena von ihrem allerersten trinken überfordert ist, ermutigt Stefan Elena, dass, obwohl es schwer war, sie es getan hat. Stefan ermutigt sie, dass sie durchkommen wird und dass alles okay sein wird. Elena verschwindet zwischen den Streit von Stefan und Damon wegen einer Unstimmigkeit. Elena kann sehen, dass Damon nicht überzeugt davon ist, dass sie sich von Tierblut ernährt und nicht von menschen blut. Damon lässt Elena wieder wissen, dass sie ein Vampir ist und sie sollte auch einer sein.Stefan und Elena sind in den Wäldern zusammen und Stefan versucht Elena bei zu bringen wie man in einem Wald Tiere jagt. Allerdings ist Elena von Stefan Umarmung und berühren und ihr überwältigendes Gefühl von Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht nach Stefan abgelenkt. Elena beschreibt Stefan Berührungen, als ob er jeden einzelnen Nerv ihres Körpers berührt was bedeutet, dass sie Stefans Berührungen elektrisierend findet. Stefan erzählt Elena, dass, wenn man ein Vampir ist, alles erhöht wird , also ihre Emotionen, ihr Geruch,der Klang, ihr Geschmack und Berührung. Sie fangen an sich zu küssen und sind kurz davor miteinander zu Schlafen, als Elena davon läuft und sich übergibt. Wieder zurück im Anwesen der Salvatores, feiern die beiden die, wie Stefan glaubt, geglückte Jagd. Später kümmert sich Stefan um Tyler , der von dem Vampirjäger Connor Jordan angeschossen wurde. Die Kugeln können Vampire vernichten und Stefan verätzt sich die Hand als er die Kugelthumb|248px|Die Holzkugel mit Symbol anfässt, um zu sehen was für Symbole eingraviert wurden. Er hält sie für Hexenschrift, also geht er zu Bonnie , die ihn zum ersten Mal in ihr Haus lässt und umarmt sie, weil sie den Tod ihrer Großmutter noch einmal durchlebt. Sie erklärt ihm, dass es keine Hexenschrift ist. Vor der Gedenkfeier sieht er Damon und Elena und bemerkt auch den Blutbeutel, bevor Damon ihn zurück in seine Tasche legen kann. Elena geht wieder in die Kirche, ohne mit Stefan zu reden. Er stellt Damon zur Rede, welcher meint, dass man Elena nicht zurück halten sollte, sondern sie die Kontrolle verlieren zulassen, weil jeder Vampir es einmal tut und die beiden Brüder sie so umso früher zurück holen können. Stefan ist dagegen. Er ist gekränkt, als sein Bruder ihm erzählt, dass Elena seit Tagen kein Blut bei sich behalten kann und auch von ihm getrunken hat. In der Kirche redet er mit Tyler und Caroline darüber, ob er es für schlau halte in der Öffenlichkeit zu sein, wenn ein Vampirjäger hinter ihm her ist. Tyler will bleiben. Also geht Stefan zu Elena, die eine Rede für Pastor Young hält, als Stefan und die anderen Blut riechen, welches von der Decke tropft. Stefan holt Elena vom Rednerpodest und versucht sie zu beruhigen, da sie sich kaum noch vor Hunger kontrollieren kann und nicht aus der Kirche können, da dies eine Falle sei. Nachdem sie sich von Matt ernährt hat und Tyler sich anschießen lässt, damit sie April retten können, sucht Stefan nach Damon, der hinter Connor her ist. Stefan findet nur den verletzten Damon vor und streckt ihm eine Hand aus, um ihm anscheinend hoch zu helfen, schlägt ihn dann aber, für den Blutaustausch mit Elena und lässt ihn dann liegen. Zu Hause stellt er Elena zur Rede, warum sie zu Damon gegangen ist und ihm nicht erzähl hat, das sie kein Blu bei sich behalten kann. Elena dachte, dass Damon verstehen würde. Diese Ausage verletzt Stefan, da sie anscheinend denkt, dass er thumb|left|224pxnicht versteht. Er ist auch wütend, weil sich Elena von Damon ernährt hat, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie tat. Trotzdem kümmert er sich um Elena, sie solle mitkommen. Stefan hat eine kleine Abschiedsfeier vorbereitet, bei der alle eine Laterne anzünden, die Namen der Verstorbenen nennen und endlich trauern können. Er nennt Onkel Zach , Lexi und Alaric. Dann lassen alle ihre Laternen fliegen. Staffel Fünf Stefan wurde von Silas in einem Tresor im See versenkt und von Qetsiyah gerettet, allerdings ist er traumatisiert. Katherine und Caroline helfen ihm dabei, das Trauma zu bewältigen. Nachdem Stefan eine Nacht mit Katherine verbringt, liegt sie im Sterben, da Das Heilmittel sie schneller altern lässt. Als Elena von Wes Maxfield entführt wird, rettet er sie. Die Traveller benutzten Stefan, um Silas' letzten Doppelgänger, Tom Avery, zu finden, der von Enzo getötet wird. Dann entführt Enzo Stefan und Elena, um herauszufinden, wer die Liebe seines Lebens, Maggie James, getötet hat. Damon kommt hinzu und gesteht die Tat. Als Enzo seine Menschlichkeit abstellt und Elena entführen will, tötet Stefan ihn. Da die Andere Seite zu zerfallen beginnt, ist es Enzo möglich, Stefan und Damon von dort zu terrorisieren. Durch die Anti-Magie-Grenze der Traveler müssen Stefan, Damon, Caroline und Elena Mystic Falls verlassen, damit sie nicht sterben. Ein Traveler, der Passagier in Tylers Körper ist, tötet Stefan. Um Stefan und Enzo von der anderen Seite zurückzuholen, spricht Olivia Parker einen Zauber, sodass Alaric, Stefan, Elena, Enzo, Tyler und Lucas Parker zurückkehren können. Damon und Bonnie bleiben zurück. Staffel Sechs Stefan hat die Stadt verlassen und arbeitet in einer Autowerkstatt. Er ist mit Ivy zusammen, die allerdings von Enzo in einen Vampir verwandelt wird, woraufhin Stefan nach Mystic Falls zurückkehrt. Caroline entwickelt romantische Gefühle für Stefan, obwohl er sich abstoßend verhält. Als Elizabeth Forbes an einem Hirntumor stirbt, schaltet Caroline ihre Gefühle ab, um damit klarzukommen. Indem sie Sarah Nelson, die Tochter von Zach Salvatore, bedroht, schafft sie es, dass Stefan ebenfalls seine Menschlichkeit abschaltet. Daraufhin schlafen Caroline und Stefan miteinander. Damon holt Lilian Salvatore, seine und Stefans Mutter, aus einer Zwischenwelt, um Stefan dazu zu bringen, seine Menschlichkeit wieder anzustellen, was er auch macht. Er bringt Caroline dazu, ihre auch wieder anzustellen. Er verspricht ihr, die Zeit zu geben, die sie braucht. Staffel Sieben Als Caroline von Lily, Enzo und den Häretikern gefangen genommen wird, will Stefan sie befreien, doch es misslingt. Als er seiner Mutter von 1863 erzählt, als er in Valerie Tulle verliebt war, lässt sie Caroline gehen. Um sie auch noch von dem Eisenkraut-Zauber zu befreien, bedroht Stefan Mary Louise, sodass Nora ihn zurücknimmt. Dann schlafen Caroline und Stefan miteinander. Als Stefan herausfindet, was Julian Valerie 1863 angetan hat, plant er, Julian zu töten. Als Damon und er herausfinden, dass Lily magisch mit Julian verbunden ist, ziehen sie sie auf ihre Seite. Als Lily sich schließlich selber pfählt, um Julian zu töten, muss sie feststellen, dass die Verbindung gelöst wurde. Bevor Lily stirbt, kann sie sich mit Stefan aussprechen. Als Caroline Stefan erzählt, dass sie mit Alarics und Jos Kindern schwanger ist, sichert er ihr seine Hilfe zu. Da Stefan und Damon nun hinter Julian her sind, geht dieser in die Offensive und greift die beiden mit dem Phönix-Schwert an. Nachdem er Damon damit "tötet", wird Stefan von Nora als Rache für die Entführung von Mary Louise ebenfalls "getötet". Staffel Drei (The Originals) Während Stefan in der siebten Staffel von Rayna Cruz verfolgt wird, geht er nach New Orleans zu Klaus, wo Freya Mikaelson ihm eine Salbe auf die x-Wunde legt, sodass Stefan nicht mehr gefunden werden kann. Als er, Hayley und Marcel Gerard Klaus und Elijah von den Strix befreien wollen, löst er die Salbe wieder, damit Rayna erscheint und die Vampirwachen tötet. Doch sie kommen nicht rechtzeitig und so schafft es Davina Claire, die Verbindung der Blutlinien zu Klaus zu lösen. Dennoch können sie Klaus vor dem Tod bewahren. Als Stefan sich von ihm verschiedet, verspricht er ihm, dass er gut auf Caroline aufpassen wird. Zukünftiges Leben (2016) In Brooklyn, New York City: Stefan öffnet ein Garagentor, dahinter befinden sich zwei Särge. Er öffnet einen, darin liegt ein vertrockneter Damon. Stefan gibt ihm Blut zu trinken und fleht ihn an, aufzuwachen. Damon wacht auf, doch er ist sauer. Er wollte erst geweckt werden, wenn Elena wieder da ist, die scheinbar in dem anderen Sarg liegt. Stefan sag nur, dass er Hilfe bräuchte, dann werden die beiden von Pfeilen beschossen. Sie verstecken sich und Damon bemerkt, dass sie wieder zurück sei und nicht aufhören würde bis Stefan tot sei. Wer sie ist, erfährt man nicht. Caroline will nichts mehr von Stefan hören. Tyler fährt durch eine Stadt, als er von Stefan angerufen wird, der ihn bittet Caroline zu warnen. Er kann es nicht, da seine Narbe aufgegangen ist und er nicht mehr viel Zeit hat. Obwohl Tyler nicht in die Sache hineingezogen werden möchte, sagt er zu, sich darum zu kümmern. Er drängt Stefan außerdem dazu, abzuhauen, doch der ist ihm schon einen Schritt voraus. Er übergießt sein Auto, das mit persönlichen Dingen gefüllt ist, mit Benzin, bevor er es anzündet, nimmt er sein Tagebuch heraus. Dann verschwindet er. Chicago: Stefan packt seine Sachen, als Valerie den Raum betritt und ihn bittet, nicht nach Caroline und Damon zu sehen. Doch er kann die beiden nicht im Stich lassen. Als Valerie also mit ihm gehen will, entgegnet er nur, dass er ihr nicht noch einen seiner Liebsten überlässt. Nachdem die beiden sich geküsst haben, verschwindet Stefan. Trivia *Stefan ist sieben Jahre jünger als sein Bruder Damon. *Stefan war der allererste gezeigte Charakter. *Stefan war blond haarig als Kind. *Er ist der Erzähler der Geschichte: Länger als ein Jahrhundert habe ich im Verborgenen gelebt. Bis jetzt. Ich kenne das Risiko, aber ich muss sie kennenlernen. *Sein Geburtstag ist am 1. November. *Er ist ein Fan von: **F. Scott Fitzgerald, besonders 'Der große Gatsby'. **Seinfeld **Scorsese, Taxi Driver **Musik: ***Bob Dylan, Jimi Hendrix, Patsy Cline, Willie Nelson, Kanye West und einem dieser Miley Cyrus Songs. *Er schreibt Tagebuch. *Er hat ein Bücherregal mit all seinen Tagebüchern, um sich erinnern zu können. *Er mag Kreuzworträtsel. *Er hat eine Harley. *Er sollte ursprünglich Rosalyn Cartwright heiraten, diese starb jedoch bei einem Vampirangriff. (Stefan's Diaries) *Stefan war verliebt in ein Mädchen namens Callie Gallagher. (Stefan's Diaries) *Als Mensch wollte er Arzt werden. *Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist blau. *Er trägt seinen Lapislazuli-Ring rechts und sein Ring ist mit einem S, Damon trägt ihn links und mit einem D. *Er ist Wide-Reciver im Schulfootballteam. *Er kocht gerne und macht seinen eigenen Mozzarella. *Als Mensch besaß er ein Pferd namens Mezanotte. *Er ist Silas' Doppelgänger. *Stefan ist sehr schnell, intelligent und hat ein gutes Gedächtnis. *Stefan's Auto ist ein roter 1963er Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. * Fähigkeiten Stärken *erhöhte Kraft und Geschwindigkeit *gesteigerte Sinneswahrnehmung *'Kontrolle über die Gefühle': Vampire können ihre Menschlichkeit ein- bzw. ausschalten *'Manipulation' von Menschen (Urvampire können auch andere Vampire manipulieren). Trägt das Opfer Eisenkraut bei sich oder in der Blutbahn, ist eine Beeinflussung nicht möglich. Wenn ein Urvampir neutralisiert wird, wird die Manipulation aufgehoben. Eine andere Art der Manipulation ist das Beeinflussen der Träume von Vampiren, und diese zu steuern *Vampire können durch ihre gesteigerte Selbstheilungskräfte auch schwerste Verletzungen, die für Menschen tödlich wären, überleben. *Unsterblichkeit : Vampire sind fast unsterblich. Sie hören nach der Verwandlung auf zu altern und Krankheiten können ihnen nichts anhaben. Schwächen *Eine persönliche Schwäche von Stefan ist menschliches Blut. Jedes Mal wenn er menschliches Blut getrunken hat, verfällt er in eine Art Rausch und kann nicht aufhören wahllos Menschen dafür zu töten. Deswegen befindet er sich immer auf einer Tier-Diät. Elena hilft ihm zeitweise jeden Tag ein bisschen ihres Blutes zu trinken, jedoch wird Stefan durch Klaus wieder in eine Art Rausch gedrängt. *'Sonnenlicht' verbrennt Vampire, sobald ihre Haut diesem ausgesetzt wird. Wenn der Vampir vollständig dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt wird, stirbt er binnen einer Minute. Urvampire heilen zwar schnell von den Verbrennungen, sind aber nicht vollständig immun gegen Sonnenlicht (siehe auch Lapislazuli-Kristall). Hexen können einen Ring verzaubern, der es Vampiren ermöglicht, im Sonnenlicht zugehen. *'Eisenkraut' wirkt äußerlich wie Säure für einen Vampir, gerät es in die Blutbahn, wirkt es wie ein Gift bzw. Betäubungsmittel. Bei Urvampiren zeigt es nur begrenzte Wirkung, da auch Eisenkraut-Verletzungen schnell heilen. *'Holzwaffen' verletzen einen Vampir. Trifft man das Herz eines Vampirs, stirbt dieser. Urvampire können nur von einem Holzpfahl, der aus dem Holz der Weißeiche besteht, sterben. Durch diesen Pfahl verbrennen sie und sterben dann. *'Feuer '''tötet Vampire, jedoch nicht Urvampire. *Ein '''Werwolf-Biss' vergiftet einen Vampir, er wird psychotisch, paranoid und stirbt letztendlich. Aufgrund dieser Schwäche streben Vampire schon seit Jahrhunderten die Ausrottung der Werwölfe an. Die einzig bekannte Heilung hierfür ist das Blut des Hybriden Klaus. Für Urvampire sind Werwolf-Bisse nicht tödlich. *Der natürliche Schutzzauber eines Wohnhauses verhindert, dass ein Vampir dieses betreten kann, sofern er nicht von einem Bewohner hereingebeten wurde. Wenn er ungeladen in einem Haus ist, wird er Orientierungslos und kann nicht atmen. *Wenn ein Vampir über längere Zeit kein Blut trinkt, beginnt er zu verhungern, er wird schwach, langsam und beginnt zu Mumifizieren. In diesem Zustand müssen sie verbleiben bis jemand ihnen Blut verabreicht. Auftritte Beziehungen *Stefan und Damon *Elena und Stefan *Stefan, Katherine und Damon *Stefan und Katherine *Stefan, Elena und Damon *Stefan und Rebekah *Stefan und Klaus Abweichungen vom Roman *In den deutschen Übersetzungen von Ingrid Gross lautet sein Name Stefano Salvatore. In den Originalbüchern (Englisch) von L.J. Smith Stefan Salvatore. *Stefan und Damon standen sich nie nah, da Damon Stefan die Schuld am Tod ihrer Mutter gab. *Stefan und Damon sind in Florenz, Italien geboren *Er ist seit mehr als 600 Jahren ein Vampir. *Im Buch haben er und Damon sich gegenseitig mit Schwertern erstochen, in der Serie werden sie von ihrem Vater erschossen. Galerie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Salvatore-Familie Kategorie:Ripper Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Doppelgänger Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Außerhalb von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Schüler Mystic Falls High School Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere